


Trickster's Сreed

by Sambaris



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Robin Hood (1973), Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bromance, Crossover, Drama, Gen, No Romance, The Animus (Assassin's Creed), Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 07:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10759227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sambaris/pseuds/Sambaris
Summary: Abstergo Corporation kidnaps Finnick in order to find something important in the memory of his distant ancestor. Police detective Nick Wilde tries to save his old friend, but he doesn’t know yet what grim secrets are hiding behind the Abstergo façade, and what dangers are waiting for him in the reanimated images of a thousand-year-old past.





	Trickster's Сreed

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Кредо проходимца](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10395615) by [Sambaris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sambaris/pseuds/Sambaris). 



> Proofreading: Evil_Sasha (http://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Sasha)

The lawyer arrived at the precinct exactly twenty-eight minutes after the phone call. Nick caught a glimpse of Fangmeier handing a nickel note to Clawhauser. Probably risked to bet that the lawyer wouldn’t be able to get through the evening traffic jams in less than half an hour.  
Clawhauser just shrugged while he put the money in his wallet. Nick could relate: nobody knew how the staff of "Milton and Son" managed to respond to calls so quickly, but he had already gotten used to it long ago. "Milton and Son" was the most expensive and the most respectable law firm in all of Zootopia, and they certainly had their methods.  
The lawyer was a fox, fiery red just like Nick himself, but much older, and Nick could see numerous gray hairs in his carefully groomed fur. Nick had no doubt that this fox knew very well how to smile and charm when he needed to impress the judge and jury. However, today he decided not to waste time playing games, and Nick was somewhat grateful for that.  
\- You have my client in custody. Dr. Warren Vidic, regional director of the Abstergo Industries corporation. I demand that you release him immediately.  
The lawyer placed a stack of documents on Clawhauser’s desk. There was no way in the world he could have prepared all the paperwork so quickly, but Nick was not surprised. Abstergo probably knew well in advance that he was digging dirt on them, and they had the time to prepare for the possible consequences. Clawhauser immediately buried himself in the papers. Nick didn’t even give them a second glance.  
\- Mr. Vidic was arrested for the kidnapping of a fox named Finnick. He has disappeared a week ago, and I have witnesses who clearly claim that Abstergo was involved. Your client is not going anywhere.  
\- Witnesses? You mean three known criminals who were previously charged with fraud, petty theft and, most interestingly, lying under judicial oath? Your witnesses will convince nor jury, neither the public. Not even the journalists, who are always hunting for page-ones. I’m afraid that you have nothing of substance, Mr. Wilde.  
Nick gritted his teeth. He had no idea how the lawyer could possibly know the details of the investigation. Computer hacking? Mole at the precinct? Or, perhaps, his agency has somehow managed to put pressure on Captain Bogo? Nick rejected this option almost immediately: only Judy was capable of such a feat, Judy alone and nobody else.  
Bogo himself appeared out of the blue, as if having sensed trouble. He took one document from Clawhauser’s desk, then another one. He didn’t say a single word, but Nick could see the grim look on his face. It meant bad news.  
Police officers started to gather from all over the precinct, curious to see how the scene plays out. Nick felt a pang of anger. Instead of helping him, they were just staring and whispering to one another. Most likely, they just wanted to see how Smarty-Pants Wilde finally slips and gets knocked down a notch. Judy was not among them, and it pleased Nick and annoyed him more at the same time.  
Bogo took his glasses off and tapped Nick on the shoulder.  
\- A word, detective.  
Nick wanted to object at first, but then decided that it would just look silly. He clearly lost this one. So, he obediently followed Bogo away from prying ears. Not that it could be of any help against the professionally keen hearing of police officers around, but at least it gave him some illusion of privacy.  
\- Wilde, we have to let the ferret go. The papers are too good, even I can’t do anything here.  
\- But Chief, he is guilty, you know this even better than me!  
\- Yes, I know. I also know that we are obliged to comply with the law. Just like any other citizens of Zootopia. A thousand times more than any others! So many inspective eyes are on us every day, so many claws are aiming to stab us in the back, we just can’t afford to accuse someone without conclusive evidence! Do you think I have never seen a criminal walk away unpunished because of some loopholes in the law? Do you think I never had this urge to forget about the rules and just do what’s right? Do you think I've never lost friends?!  
Nick looked at the captain with surprise. He hadn’t seen him so furious in a long time. This case probably touched a nerve, aroused some old memories.  
\- I am not closing your investigation, Wilde. Keep digging until you find something. But we have to abide by the rules. At least you had one questioning session.  
\- Yeah. One questioning when Vidic was silent the whole time.  
\- Review the recording. Pay attention to the look in his eyes when you asked questions. Movement of ears and tail. Sometimes these details can tell you more than a full confession. You still have much to learn about our work. Dismissed, detective.  
The last phrase was louder, so that everyone around could hear it clearly. Nick stepped aside silently. Walking away, he saw Bogo talking to the lawyer. Both were smiling, although the Captain’s smile was showing unusually many teeth. He really must have had a similar experience in the past.  
Suddenly the door flew open and a female lynx in a business suit burst into the precinct, panting. Nick noticed the Abstergo logo on the briefcase she carried. This day promised to be a long one.  
The lynx ran to Clawhauser’s desk and accidentally stepped on the lawyer’s tail. The lawyer grimaced, and Nick smiled for the first time since morning.  
\- I am looking for detective Nicholas Wilde. Where can I find him?  
Bogo turned to her with a look of displeasure on his face.  
\- Ma'am, if you're here about Mr. Vidic’s arrest, this question has already been settled. Please have a seat, wait for a few minutes, have a cup of coffee...  
\- Call me Nick. Nice to meet you, ma'am, – Nick was already standing nearby with his best smile on. Bogo frowned, but didn’t say anything. Clawhauser leaned forward in his chair, enjoying the show. As for the lawyer, there was no expression on his face at all. True professional to the end.  
\- My name is Lucy Stillman. Nice to meet you, Mr. Wilde. Can we talk somewhere in private, so that we won’t disturb anyone?  
\- Of course, ma'am. Please follow me.

Nick closed the heavy metallic door behind him and locked it. The small room was filled with folding chairs, there was a desk with an old computer near the entrance, and a large glass wall separated this room from another one – large, dark and nearly empty. All the other room contained was a long metal table and two chairs by its sides, both securely bolted to the floor with massive screws.  
\- This is a room for interrogations. Usually our guests see it from the other side of the glass, but right now, I believe, there’s no need for that. Wait a minute...  
Nick opened a switchboard on the wall and hit a few switches.  
\- I turned off all the microphones. Including those of which I'm not supposed to know. You can talk freely, Miss Stillman, we cannot be overheard.  
Lucy pondered for a few seconds, then pulled out a small device looking like a TV remote out of her briefcase, and pressed a few buttons on it. Nick felt brief ringing in his ears.  
\- If any microphones were still working, now they are off for sure. Sorry for being paranoid, Mr. Wilde, but I have reasons to believe that there are surveillance systems here which even you don’t know anything about.  
Nick glanced at her more closely. Tenacious gaze of amber-yellow eyes. Strong chin, lips pressed firmly together. The way she carried herself spoke clearly of determination and self-confidence. It seemed that she would not be wasting his time. Whatever she had to say, it was something really important.  
\- Mr Wilde, what do you know about the "Animus" project?  
\- It's a machine for genetic memory extraction. Warren Vidic’s personal project and highest achievement so far. Currently it’s just a crude prototype. As far as I know, you are working on this project as Dr. Vidic’s personal assistant.  
\- Actually, all of that is Abstergo’s commercial secret...  
\- Miss Stillman, I spent a week digging this case. A week is a very long time.  
Nick suddenly felt tired. During this week he searched through the entire city, he slept not more than five hours a night, he used all his connections and amassed significant debts, and still found too little. Finnick is somewhere out there, all alone, and he can’t do anything to help him.  
\- You're right, the "Animus" is used to access the genetic memory. The life story of your ancestors is encoded into your DNA. The more distant the ancestors, the smaller are the preserved fragments. The theoretical limit is a thousand years. At that stage the surviving pieces of the past become so fragmented that the brain connected to the "Animus" has to reconstruct, rethink all of the lost details, actions and experiences, to fill in all the gaps before being able to access the next memory section. It is a hard and long process with a high chance of failure.  
\- Why are you telling me all this?  
\- Because if you want to get your friend Finnick out of Abstergo’s paws, you must understand clearly what is happening to him right now.  
A long silence followed. Fluorescent lights hummed softly on the ceiling. Nick looked straight into Lucy’s eyes, and she did not look away. The look in her eyes seemed familiar to him in this moment: there was a firm resolve to follow through, no matter what the obstacles. Nick often saw a similar look in Judy’s eyes when the world tried to give her another holdback. This look meant that Lucy was not lying – or that she was the greatest actress Nick ever knew. He decided to trust his gut. Still, he had a lot of questions.  
\- Who are you really, Miss Stillman? What is your interest in all this?  
\- It doesn’t matter...  
\- It does!  
Nick slammed his fist into the wall and felt a sudden pain in his knuckles. Too many emotions lately, too much frustration, fear and anger – it was beginning to crack the invisible armor of self-control that had reliably served him for years.  
\- It does matter! How can I trust you if I don’t know what you really want? Seize Vidic’s position? Organize an escape attempt, and then save the day for Abstergo at the very last moment? I have my own reasons to be paranoid, Miss Stillman. Good reasons. I am not in a position to gamble.  
Lucy gave him a long, appraising look, then sighed and began to speak.  
\- I represent an organization that is not related to Abstergo. I can’t tell you what kind of organization that is, and trust me, you’re better off not knowing. Dr. Vidic’s experiments have become a serious threat to us.  
\- I get it. Corporate espionage. A rival corporation? I wasn’t aware that someone else was working in that area of research.  
\- A valid theory, Mr. Wilde. You can stick with it if you want, it doesn’t really matter. What does matter is that some very valuable information is hidden deep inside of Mr. Finnick’s memory. His distant ancestor once hid a certain object, which has been considered lost ever since. Vidic wants to find this object. We can’t let that happen. Please don’t ask about it, I won’t tell you anyway.  
\- Screw the object, I don’t care. I’m more interested in saving Finnick. What are you going to do with him? Arrange an escape?  
\- I already tried. Informed him of my plans – carefully, through notes, I didn’t want to expose myself. The problem is, Mr. Wilde, that he doesn’t want to leave.  
\- What?  
\- These memories... For him, it's more like a dream which he can control. It’s like diving into another world. To him, this world seems more interesting, more important than the real Zootopia. Finnick does not want to come back from it, even though he knows now that Vidic will get rid of him as soon as he finds what he is looking for. Finnick simply doesn’t want to believe it.  
Nick drummed his fingers on the back of an empty chair in front of him.  
\- It doesn’t sound like the Finnick I know. But let’s assume that this is true. How can I help?  
\- For a successful escape, we need assistance from Mr. Finnick himself. You have to convince him to return.  
\- How? You can bring me to him?  
\- No. The security there is too tight, the escape itself will exhaust all of our resources. You will be able to communicate with Finnick differently. You will meet him in his memories. We have our own "Animus", and we’ve hacked our way into the Abstergo computer network. You will be able to access the past – his past, Mr. Wilde. There, Finnick has full control of his ancestor’s avatar, he fully realizes what is happening around him, so you will have the opportunity to talk to him directly. You are not just a detective working on his case, you are his close friend. This seems to be the only option that we have.  
Nick was quiet for a minute, staring at his paws broodingly. Something in this story just didn’t feel right. Too many gaps, too much left unspoken. There was a catch somewhere, his guts were nearly crying about it.  
\- You are keeping something important from me. Some hidden pitfall, I can feel it. What is it? Tell me now, or I’m out.  
Lucy looked down.  
\- There are... Certain restrictions in place when accessing someone else's memory. A reason why Abstergo never uses this technique. You see, Mr. Wilde, if Mr. Finnick’s subconscious decides that his actions in some situation led to the death of his avatar, he will just wake up, and then try to restore the same memory episode again from the start. But if you die in his virtual world... Your brain will not survive it. You'll die here, too.  
Nick swallowed. That’s the catch. His very life at stake. Just like the old days when he and Judy were working on the nighthowlers case. To risk everything. To endanger everyone around him. To go all in. Was it really worth it?  
Nick nodded to himself, clenching his teeth. Yes, it was. He will not leave his best friend behind.  
\- I’m in. Let's go.

The basement looked very ordinary, like any other basement in the Zootopia industrial suburbs. Nick had been brought here blindfolded, nose stuffed with cotton wool, so that he wouldn't be able to find this place even by smell. Reasonable precaution, but understanding that didn’t make him any more comfortable.  
The "Animus" looked like an ultra-modern medical bed, which Nick had seen in the city central hospital. Orange bench of an anatomical shape, unfamiliar electronic equipment everywhere. More wires than in any computer store. Besides Nick and Lucy, there was no one there, but the wires went through one of the walls to an adjacent room behind a closed door.  
\- My colleagues will be in control of the process, but you will not see them, Mr. Wilde. I hope you understand that this is necessary. The risk is too high. If Abstergo catches you, you'll be able to expose only me.  
\- I understand.  
Nick felt that he was trembling. Partly because of fear, and partly - with anticipation. At last, he could do something. More than anything else, he always hated the feeling of powerlessness, and now it had finally ceased to torment him. Now everything was on him.  
\- Please, lie down. I'll hook you up.  
Nick obediently lay on the bed, Lucy started connecting wires, sticking pins to his skin under the layer of fur. Finally, she took a step back. The machine started humming and a large glass screen appeared in front of Nick’s face. He decided to ask one final question.  
\- This Finnick’s ancestor we’re talking about... Who was he?  
Lucy smiled.  
\- You've certainly heard about him. His name was Robin Hood.  
Lucy pressed a few buttons, and the world dissolved in a solid white veil. Nick found himself in the middle of nothing, in a misty void filled with vague figures and blinking images. Nick closed his eyes, and a moment later opened them again in a completely different place and time. Around him was the city of Nottingham, medieval England, cold spring of year one thousand one hundred and ninety four.

Nick was standing in a Nottingham backstreet, staring at his clothes. Coarse gray cloth, leather straps instead of familiar buttons or zippers. Fashionless long robe tied with a leather belt. Makeshift unwieldy boots. Nick suddenly realized that he wasn’t wearing any pants. Did they really dress like this in the Middle Ages? Or was it just some of Finnick’s misconceptions about medieval fashion?  
Anyway, who cares. The important thing was to find Finnick, smack a little sense into his stubborn head, and quickly pull both of them out from this unpleasant place. He must be somewhere close, the "Animus" reproduced in detail only the small part of the city which Finnick has seen in the last few minutes. Or, rather, not Finnick himself, but his ancestor, the noble rogue Robin Hood.  
Nick chuckled. He had always thought that Robin Hood was a fictional character, that this legendary fox never existed in real history. Well, it seems he was wrong. Finnick had clearly inherited a couple of family traits from his ancestor.  
Nick looked around. He felt like he was inside of a historical movie: squat log-houses with tiled roofs, high solid fences, rare passers-by, all dressed in nearly identical gray or black robes. Obviously not the city center. The rich wouldn’t wear dishrags like that in any epoch, so it’s probably a poor district. There were also many unpleasant details around which usually don’t make their way into history movies. Wet mud underfoot instead of sleek asphalt. Piles of rotting trash everywhere, spreading terrible stench. Gallows afar, fortunately empty at the moment. A drunkard asleep in a ditch, almost naked. The drunkard was a sheep, so his thick coat should protect him from the cold, and he probably wouldn’t need any help… Nick shook his head. Focus. This drunkard is not really here. There is no one here except for two foxes, all the rest are just phantoms, imaginary figures and nothing more.  
Nick looked around again, looking for Finnick. Several passers-by: hares, beavers, a brown bear the size of Clawhauser. Two martens. A beggar in a hood concealing his species. The beggar was using a white cane, and Nick realized that he was blind. Finnick was nowhere to be seen, and Nick was starting to worry.  
Suddenly the tip of a red fox tail peeped out from under the beggar's cloak, and Nick shuddered. Finnick? If that’s him, then why did he look like that?  
And another thing… The beggar was of the same height as Nick himself. Of course, Nick knew that in hybrid families in Zootopia the children often didn’t look like their parents. But Zootopia was almost a thousand years away, and old times had always been ruthless to inter-species relationships. Even in modern Zootopia there were some districts where the folkway hasn’t really changed that much, Nick knew that way too well.  
However, so far it was his only clue. Nick put his hood on to blend in with the crowd, and started following the beggar. In the worst case, he would just lose some time.  
The beggar turned to one of the houses and knocked on the door. An old female hare opened the door. She immediately reminded Nick of Judy's mother: the same tired face under long ears, a simple white dress, which looked refreshing after nothing but gray and black robes outside. The beggar went inside, and Nick clung to the tiny window. The glass was broken and glued back together with coarse putty, leaving large cracks in it, so Nick could clearly hear everything. Apparently, glass was expensive in this century, and the poor inhabitants of the house couldn’t afford to fix the broken window. Nick tried to duck out of line of sight, and listened. A thin voice that sounded like a child was saying something excitedly.  
\- Robin! Robin Hood! You promised to come for my birthday, and you really did! Thank you so much, you are the best fox in the world!  
An amiable laugh sparkled in response. Then the beggar started talking, and although the voice was unfamiliar, Nick immediately recognized the intonation. It was Finnick, Nick was certain about that. Back in Zootopia, Finnick laughed rarely, but here, apparently, the role of Robin Hood demanded a different line of behavior.  
\- Well, of course I came, how could I miss your eighth birthday! Look, I brought you a gift!  
Nick dared a careful peek. The beggar’s gray robe was hanging over the back of a wooden chair, and a tall, gracile fox in a green jacket – or whatever was the correct name of his clothing item – stood in the middle of the room, and a whole crowd of hare kids of all ages hung from him, as if he were Santa Claus at the Christmas market. The fox smiled and tried to hug everyone at once, there was an expression of real bliss on his face. Nick pinched himself, checking if he was dreaming. Finnick loves children? Nonsense! In the old days, every time Nick and Finnick would walk across a playground in their regular disguise, there would always be a crowd of youngsters trying to befriend Finnick, and he always hated it, always dispensed cuffs and kicks left and right. Was he acting now? Or – a sudden thought occurred to Nick – was he acting then, in the past? Apparently, he didn’t know his old friend that well.  
Meanwhile, Robin Hood – or, rather, Finnick – wriggled out of children's hugs and pulled out a small flute from a purse on his belt.  
\- Here you go, buddy. I know you like listening to the musicians at the fair, and now you can play some music yourself. One day it will make you famous, mark my word!  
A hare kid took the flute and jumped with joy. The old lady in the corner of the room was trying and failing to hide tears. It all looked like a party at the Hopps house, when Nick was visiting them for Christmas, and he absolutely didn’t expect to see something like this here.  
Suddenly he was roughly grabbed by the collar and raised above the ground. Nick's face was now level with the eyes of a brown bear he saw a short while ago. The bear was gigantic and very angry. That immediately reminded Nick of Mr. Big’s bodyguards. Not the most pleasant of his memories.  
\- Well, well, spying, are we? – The bear hissed through bared teeth. Nick quivered. He didn’t expect such a turn of events – but he clearly should have. He should have guessed that Robin Hood, a wanted criminal, wouldn’t have risked entering a city full of soldiers alone and unprotected.  
Without waiting for an answer, the bear stepped toward the door, flung it open and dragged Nick inside. The kids rushed in all directions, the old lady in the corner took a step back, frightened, pressing up against the wall. Robin-Finnick turned around, and their eyes met. An awkward silence followed.  
\- Look who I've caught, Rob! Another spy of the sheriff! Let's show him how we deal with spies in the Sherwood forest!  
Finnick stepped forward. His eyes narrowed. He clearly recognized Nick, but the expression on his face didn’t give away any feelings or thoughts.  
\- Let him go, Johnny. This is... An old acquaintance of mine. He's not a spy.  
The bear reluctantly put Nick down, and the hare lady in the corner exhaled gently and placed a kitchen knife on the table. Nick hadn’t noticed when she grabbed it. In Zootopia, old ladies didn’t reach for weapons when faced with danger. Other times, other manners...  
\- Hello, Nick. I was expecting you to come, sooner or later.  
Nick still couldn’t read Finnick’s emotions by his unfamiliar voice. All of this was strange, and he was feeling very uncomfortable. Apparently, he was just a hair's breadth away from death a few seconds ago.  
\- We need to talk. But not here. Don’t want to spoil the holiday for these lovely mammals.  
With these words, Finnick turned away, took off a small pouch from his belt, and handed it to the old hare lady. Nick heard the ringing of coins.  
\- I'm really sorry, my friends, but today I must leave you early. Happy Birthday! I will drop by in the coming days. Stay positive, and don’t let anything bad get to you!  
Finnick smiled again, and Nick could swear that he was not acting. He really meant what he said, this fake hare family meant something to him. Then he turned to Nick, and the smile disappeared.  
\- Come on. I know a place nearby, nobody will bother us there.  
Finnick put the beggar’s cloak back on, threw the hood over his head, and only then did Nick notice an unfamiliar emblem embroidered on the hood. Finnick walked out the door, the bear pointedly poked Nick in the back, and he had no choice but to follow.  
In the doorway, he turned around. The old lady was standing near the window, watching the beggar’s silhouette walk away. On her face, there was an expression of fear mixed with hope. Nick shook his head, and then walked straight ahead without looking back.

The short alley was a dead end. High walls, no windows, and not a single bystander. This place screamed trouble, but Nick hoped that Finnick would listen to the voice of reason.  
\- Hello, Finnick.  
\- My name is Robin Hood! – Finnick exclaimed with unexpected anger. The bear behind Nick’s back growled softly, and Nick decided not to argue.  
\- Whatever you say, Robin. Greetings. I'm glad to see you, although I'm not sure that this is mutual.  
\- Johnny, please take a walk down the street and see if there are any soldiers there. You are making this fellow nervous.  
\- Are you sure, Rob? Do you trust him?  
\- A damn good question! I wish I knew… But I can stand up for myself, you can be certain about that. Please do me a favor.  
The bear snorted loudly, and soon the sound of his heavy footsteps subsided beyond the turn of the alley. The foxes were alone.  
\- That must be Little John? Legends describe him quite accurately.  
\- Drop the bullshit, Nick. Leave the empty chatter for your rabbit girlfriend. What the hell are you doing here?  
Now Nick finally recognized the fragrant manner of speech the real Finnick was known for. It made him feel a little better.  
\- Saving you, what else could I be doing here? I found a way to get into your memory...  
\- You found a way, sure. Dimwit. I thought that they would try to use you, and you’d fall for it like an unzipped banana.  
\- Do you know them? The guys helping me?  
\- I saw their notes. And Warren told me about them. Do you even know that if you die here, then you will not wake up again? Or did they not bother telling you even that?  
\- They did. Listen, Finnick, I have...  
\- Robin! My name is Robin, you jackass, remember this well, otherwise I'll call John over, and he’ll make a bloody mess out of you. I’ve seen him do it to the local cops, and trust me, he is really good at it.  
\- OK, OK. Robin. Please calm down. I am here to help you. Do you understand that you are in danger?  
\- I am in danger? You're in danger, you asshole. This is the twelfth fucking century, you can get yourself killed for a pair of leaky boots or for a rusty shiv. Not that I really care. It’s your own fault that you are here, after all. But, for the sake of old times I'll give you a piece of advice. In a minute I'll wake up, you will get kicked out of the system, and you should not come back here. If I see you again, next time I'll just pass by, even if the royal guards will be hanging you. And they will, we look too much alike. Do you know why all the foxes fled from Nottingham in the last couple of years? Because Robin Hood has been hung several times already, and each time they grabbed the wrong guy. And you know what? Nobody cares. This is not goddamn Zootopia.  
\- Listen... Robin... Whatever Vidic told you, it's all lies. He’s using you, and he’ll get rid of you when he finds what he is looking for.  
\- Bullshit. You mean the gizmo that King Richard brought from the crusade, and I stole? Beautiful thing, although I have no idea what it is. Whatever, it doesn’t matter. I'll give it to Warren at the right moment, but it won’t change anything. I'm too valuable to him. This was the first time when the “Animus” managed to reach out to such an old memory.  
\- Do you hear yourself at all? Poor suckers cheated by mister Big’s financial frauds always say something along those lines. Maybe they sound even more convincing to themselves, but in their case, the bet is usually not this high. Wake up, Finnick, it's a trap. This whole world is a trap!  
This time, Finnick did not react when Nick called him by his real name. He took a step forward, so that their noses were almost touching.  
\- This world is the most real of all! It's real because I'm real here! Ah, what the heck, you won’t get it anyway. Bye, Nick. Say hi to Judy.  
Finnick closed his eyes and concentrated. Nick realized that he had lost. In a moment he will wake up, and it will be too late to fix anything. Something inside of Finnick was broken, probably had been for a long time already, and he didn’t even notice. He was too enthralled with his new life, new work and a new family...  
A few seconds passed. Nick and Finnick were still standing opposite one another in a back alley in the middle of medieval Nottingham, the wind above their heads was carrying furnace smoke and rubbish, and silence was diluted only by the far creaking of a cart. Then Finnick opened his eyes, and Nick saw what he least expected to see in them. Fear.  
\- I can’t get out of the system. The "Animus" is not responding to commands. It seems that when you broke in here, something went south. Warren told me that this has happened before, with others, when the "Animus" had not yet been properly fine-tuned, but he promised it would never happen again!  
\- And what does it mean for us?  
\- It means, Nick, – Finnick grabbed him by the clothes and shook him, baring his fangs in a snarl, – It means that we are now on equal footing. Until Abstergo restores control, death here will be final for both of us. You bastard. Wanker. Why do I always get stuck in some chicken shit because of you?!  
Finnick tossed Nick aside, slamming him into the wall, and in the sudden silence they heard close ringing of metal against metal. The sound of swordplay. Nick had seen enough fantasy films to recognize it instantly.  
They heard Little John’s voice cry out from the far end of the alley:  
\- Soldiers here, lots of them! Run, Robin, I'll hold them off!  
\- Fucking hell, – Finnick said to himself with an emphatic gesture, and Nick wholeheartedly agreed.

Climbing over the high fence was pretty tough. It wasn’t a metal grid, which was commonly used in Zootopia and which was capable of stopping only clumsy buffaloes and the like. The boards of this one were fitted very tightly, and Nick had to give Finnick a lift, and then grab his paws and climb up his back. Like in the old days, when they just started working together...  
They ran through someone's backyard, then jumped out onto the parallel street. Nick could hear the trample of numerous feet from afar: the soldiers rushed to the chase, they knew these streets thoroughly, and Nick was here for the first time and had no idea where to run.  
\- Follow me! – Finnick shouted and rushed forward. In Zootopia he couldn’t run this fast, and Nick had to work really hard to keep up.  
Finnick turned at one crossing, then another. The noise of the chase was approaching, and judging by the sounds, they were already surrounded.  
Suddenly one of the doors opened, and the muzzle of an elderly dog appeared in the crack.  
\- Robin Hood, in here! Quick!  
Without a second thought, Finnick slipped through the door, and Nick followed him.  
They were in a blacksmith shop. The walls of the room were hung with horseshoes, sickles, braids, a large wooden table was covered up with various metal billets. The old forge in the corner looked coarse, but quite functional, it was obviously used often.  
\- Into the basement! Now!  
The dog opened a hatch in the floor, Finnick ducked into the darkness, and Nick carefully followed him. Boots have made it uncomfortable and inconvenient, Nick couldn’t feel any support under his paws, but he had to hurry. He took another step, slipped and fell head over heels. The hatch slammed shut over his head. Darkness, pain and fear. Just like the old times. Nick promised himself to never call them good again.  
There was a heavy squeak above: apparently, the blacksmith was moving furniture to hide the hatch. Nick tried to stay completely silent. He could hear Finnick's heavy breathing next to him, but the darkness around him was so thick that even a fox's vision wasn’t helping him see anything at all.  
He heard the door creak and heavy footsteps above them.  
\- We're looking for Robin Hood. Did you see him?  
\- No, sir, sorry, sir, I rarely go outside. Robin Hood? I have no idea who you are talking about.  
The sound of a heavy blow was followed by the sound of a body falling on the floor.  
\- Do not play games with me, you rabble! You know perfectly well, who it is. If we find him here... Search the house!  
The sound of footsteps filled the air, followed by sounds of falling metal, creaking and knocking on walls. Nick held his breath, although his lungs felt like they were on fire. If anyone heard him, they were done for.  
But it seemed that the hatch to the basement was disguised quite well. After a few minutes of crashing and creaking, someone reported in a loud voice:  
\- There's no one else here, sir. The house is empty.  
Another loud blow: someone angrily kicked the wall with a boot.  
\- Let's move on. And you, scoundrel, know your place. Just give me an excuse, and I will personally hang you with great pleasure!  
The footsteps started to recede and finally died down. Silence followed.  
\- We left John behind. How could I leave John behind? – Finnick whispered to himself.  
\- Little John died eight hundred years ago, nothing bad could possibly happen to him after that. Wake up, Finnick, we have to save ourselves!  
Nick felt a light punch land on his shoulder. Finnick hit blindly, by ear, not trying to inflict serious damage, simply taking out his anger.  
\- To you, he's just a ghost from the past, Nick. But to me, he was a real friend. If only you knew what a great guy he was!  
\- Don’t worry, you will restart the "Animus" and meet him again. All of this never happened, I intervened with the course of history, your subconscious is trying to reconstruct events which never took place in reality. Don’t take it too much to heart.  
\- What could you possibly know, - said Finnick crossly. The metal hinges creaked above them, and the hatch opened.  
\- Hey, Robin, are you okay? – the dog frightenedly asked the darkness. He probably couldn't see anything in the basement. He looked old, and a big bruise was ripening around his left eye.  
\- I’m okay. Please move over, my friend, we need to get out of here.  
The dog moved aside, and Finnick and Nick crawled out. The room had been turned upside down, the metal work pieces were strewn across the floor, but the dog was smiling.  
\- It's an honor to be able to help you, Robin Hood. After all that you have done for us...  
Finnick smiled back, and Nick realized that, once again, he was looking not at his old friend, familiar to the last hair in his tail, but at the one and only Robin Hood, the legendary hero and friend of the oppressed. The look on that face, the gestures, the body language – everything was different. And his words – they were different as well.  
\- You risked your life for me. I will not forget this. I will not forget anyone. Trust me, a brighter time will come to Nottingham. I will not stop as long as there is injustice in the world, as long as there is poverty, hunger and unjustified cruelty. I will not stop while my heart beats, my friend. Thank you for helping us. Today you did a big job. Not just for me, but for all of Nottingham.  
The dog lowered his eyes, fumbled, not knowing what to say. He clearly didn’t have much experience with dramatic speeches, and now he didn’t know how to answer properly. Finally, he looked at Nick.  
\- And this must be a newcomer in your squad, Robin? I’ve never met him before.  
Finnick chuckled.  
\- Yes, exactly, a newcomer. Name’s Nick. Somewhat a clutz, but we are working on it.  
Nick tried very hard not to laugh. After the thrill of the chase and the escape, the tension required some outlet, and this sudden joke caught him off guard.  
But the dog took everything seriously. He looked straight into Nick's eyes, and suddenly he lost all desire to laugh.  
\- Take care of Robin, Nick. Serve him faithfully. He alone is the only hope of us poor folks.  
Again, the dog paused, trying to find something to say.  
\- What are you going to do next, Robin? I can hide you for a long time until the heat settles down.  
\- No. I know how these hoodlums work. When they fail to catch me in hot pursuit, they will begin searching this whole block, house by house. Check every crack, every mouse hole. And your basement will not save us anymore. We need to leave.  
\- But how? On the streets, you will be caught at a stroke!  
\- We'll go on the rooftops. Nick, follow me.  
Finnick walked to the door, peered out gingerly, then put his hood on and stepped outside. Nick couldn’t take his eyes off the teary eyes of the old dog. No matter how much he told himself that this was all an illusion, an image encoded in the drops of someone else's blood, right now he couldn’t bring himself to believe it. The look in the dog’s eyes was too real.  
Nick turned away hurriedly and went to the door, pulling this hood over his head. He felt that now he understood a little better what had happened to Finnick. Seemingly. But it didn’t make things any easier.

\- Hey, Finnick!  
They walked along the rooftops of Nottingham, cautiously ducking behind chimneys, pinnacles and louvers. Finnick looked around, then stopped and turned to Nick.  
\- What is it?  
\- When you were talking to that blacksmith... Was that Robin Hood speaking? Or was it you impersonating him?  
Finnick smiled slightly and shook his head.  
\- No, Nick. It was me. The real me.  
\- What do you mean, the real you?  
\- I told you, you wouldn’t get it.  
\- Give it a shot. I will try very hard to understand.  
Finnick crouched down next to a long chimney that gathered smoke from stoves on several floors. They were now in a fairly rich part of town, the buildings here were taller and more ornate, although the passers-by below, on the streets, were still wrapped in gray, unremarkable robes. And there were also a lot of soldiers on streets. Not just a lot – A LOT. When jumping from one roof to another, Nick tried not to look down.  
\- How can I explain it... In Zootopia, especially in our fox district, in order to survive, you gotta always act tough. Don’t let your guard down, don’t let yourself get tricked, never do something without a good reason. You know how it is. Kindness is a weakness, and weakness is something you can’t afford. I've never even tried to live differently. But here…  
Finnick paused, looking down beyond the slope of the roof. Gray figures hurried somewhere, shouting at each other, and none of them ever raised their head.  
\- Here, I started playing this role, and after a while I realized that I am not acting – I am living it. That this is me. The me that never had a chance in Zootopia. It took a while to notice and comprehend it. It was so... Natural? Yes, that's the right word. Natural.  
Finnick looked at Nick and grinned.  
\- Not just to be greeted as a people's hero, but to really take care of these animals. To help them, from the bottom of my heart. With no gain, without any catch. Silly, isn’t it?  
Nick shook his head.  
\- No. It's not silly, buddy. For me, it was exactly the same thing when I decided to join the police. Maybe that's why we got along so well. We felt this in each other, but could not express it in words.  
\- Ah, I see. I thought it was just because of Judy.  
Nick lowered his head and stared at his feet.  
\- Judy... She helped, of course. She showed me the way. But if it wasn’t my way, I wouldn’t take it, you know that. I've always been too footloose.  
Finnick nodded.  
\- When you got here, Nick... You immediately reminded me of the past. I'm sorry I yelled at you. I was wrong. You were right about John, but all the same, I feel lousy.  
\- I understand. They all seem very much alive, don’t they? Very real.  
\- Exactly. I…  
However, they didn’t have a chance to finish the conversation. A loud cry came from a nearby rooftop. Nick turned and saw a group of soldiers, one by one they were climbing out of an inconspicuous hatch in someone's attic. Several soldiers had their swords drawn from their scabbards, and others were raising their bows.  
\- Run! Run!  
They rushed forward, jumping over logs and uneven tiles, hiding behind covers, as arrows flew above their heads and fell around them. There was an intersection ahead. Finnick ran over a joist sticking out from under the slope of the roof, jumped onto another joist nearby, clung to the clothesline stretched across the street, and started to climb to the other side. Nick hesitated for a split second, he was always afraid of heights, but there was no other way. The noise of the chase drew closer, so he ran after Finnick, repeating his path step by step. Jumping between joists was bad enough, but at some point the rope started to slide under his paws, and Nick panicked for a moment. Passers-by on the street beneath lifted their heads and watched his little performance. Nick clenched his teeth, trying to breathe deeply. He can’t, he mustn’t lose now. Finnick managed to do it, and so will he. Another move. And one more. And another. Now to pull himself up – that's where the police academy training sure came in handy. A short sprint across the next roof, and Nick ducked behind a cover, where Finnick was already waiting for him.  
\- Ugh! That was Robin Hood’s talent, not yours. You yourself were never much of an acrobat, mate.  
\- True. He's a traceur, all right. I was amazed when I realized what I am capable of in this body.  
Soldiers were arguing on the roof across the street, not risking to follow the same path. Onlookers from the street below encouraged them with shouts, the soldiers responded with curses.  
\- It would be kinda stupid to get killed by those who themselves died a long time ago, eh?  
Several arrows suddenly flew from a roof on the same side of the street. Nick heard a nasty whistle right above his head.  
\- Did you see how the dead can shoot? Move, move, move!  
They ran again, jumping over the narrow gaps between buildings. Fortunately, houses here stood tight, cuddling together like subway passengers during rush hour. Soon Nick lost his bearings. Finnick lead him through the intricate labyrinth of city rooftops, the noise of the chase increased, then subsided, then grew again with renewed vigor.  
\- One thing I can’t… Comprehend...  
Nick had begun to run out of steam, but it seemed that the chase had fallen behind again.  
\- Were... There... Rhinoceroses? Did they live in medieval England?  
\- How am I supposed to know? Do I look like a scientist? Maybe the rhinoceroses have always lived in England, and then our historians messed everything up.  
\- And the crocodiles, too...  
\- Oh, shut up already.  
They continued running. Nick finally realized where Finnick was leading him to. Not far ahead was the wooden bulk of the cathedral, the bell tower soared over the city like a lone lighthouse.  
\- Huh. Looks like we’ve managed to shake off the pursuers. Now we’ll climb up the tower, and nobody will ever find us at the top. Up there we can safely wait for the dust to settle.  
Nick nodded silently. He didn’t have enough strength to keep talking right now. He was exhausted. The chase squeezed him dry, it was much harder than jogging along a flat asphalt track.  
He slowed down, turned around. Their persecutors couldn’t be seen or heard. Somewhere beneath them street noises rumbled, passers-by had no idea about the two foxes hiding right above their heads. Far behind remained the old blacksmith and the hare family who had a very strange birthday today. The two foxes climbed up the joists and planks of the bell tower, higher and higher up, and soon the whole city was splayed below their feet, like a large plate with an unfamiliar, colorful, intricate dish.  
Nick sat down on the deck on the top floor of the bell tower, leaning on a thick wooden joist and hanging his legs down. Finnick crouched beside him. The sunset painted Nottingham in hues of purple. The wind whistled around them and ruffled the fur on Nick’s head, a large bell rocked gently behind his back, causing the bell tower planks to squeak loudly. Nick glanced at Finnick. On his face he saw a thoughtful, even dreamy expression. Finnick was looking at the distant horizon, where the sun was just about to touch the ground. Nick also looked at the sunset and couldn’t take his eyes off its breathtaking beauty.  
Two foxes sat side by side on top of the bell tower of Nottingham, their tails touching, staring into the distance, and the red sunset reflected in their pupils.

\- Finnick?  
\- Yes?  
\- You sure you don’t want to go back?  
\- Please don’t start, Nick. I don’t want to yell at you again, but this is how it’s bound to end.  
\- I won’t pressure you, Finnick. I promise. I understand now why you fell in love with this world. It’s not that cozy and not really that kind, but it has its charm. You have found a place for yourself here. But is there really no such place in Zootopia?  
Finnick remained silent for a while.  
\- You know, Nick ... I was thinking about it. I had a lot of free time between my "Animus" sessions, time when I would just stare at the wall and try to understand what the hell was going on. Why did this place attract me so much. It seemed to me that I would not be able to find a place like this in Zootopia.  
\- But why? If you want to help others, you can join us. Become a policeman. Or a fireman. Or a doctor, with your brains it won't be too difficult to learn.  
\- No. It's not that. It’s not about the job.  
\- Then what is it about?  
Finnick grimaced, and what Nick saw was not just annoyance – he saw pain.  
\- Animals, Nick. All these animals who believe in me. When Robin Hood robs the rich, when he comes to the poor and gives the gold to those who need it the most, he feels needed. I feel needed. I finally feel needed, Nick!  
Nick suddenly noticed a tear rolling down Finnick's cheek. This conversation touched something deep inside his soul, reached out to his very essence. Here it was – the real reason.  
\- They sing songs about Robin Hood, because they really believe in me! Here, I have something that I never had in Zootopia – a purpose! Here, I have someone to fight for, someone to take risks for! I have real friends here, Nick! And there… There I had just one friend, and even he... Has abandoned me... Because of his rabbit girlfriend...  
Finnick couldn’t hold back tears any longer, they streamed down his cheeks. He started sobbing like a child, and Nick stood up and took a small, uneasy step toward the weeping fox.  
\- What a fool I’ve been, Finnick. What a fool I’ve been.  
Nick hugged Finnick, and realized that tears were already rolling from his own eyes. He buried his nose in the warm fur on Finnick's cheek, and they both cried, their bodies shaking with sobs.  
\- I’m so sorry, Finnick. Please forgive me. I was a blind moron, I didn’t want to see anything around me. I will never abandon you again, I promise. Never! Say the word, and I will quit the police. We can work together, as before. Hustle, cheat on rich fools, and then, if you want – give money to the poor, I won’t say a word, I swear! Forgive me, please, I’ve done so wrong by you. I’m sorry.  
They stood motionless like that, with their eyes closed, holding onto each other like it was their last hope, the only thing that could save them from the cruel world around them. There was no more Nottingham, no Zootopia, all the events of the last days faded in the distance. The all-powerful Abstergo corporation, Vidic with his enigmatic plans, Lucy and her mysterious comrades – everything faded away, and the only thing that remained was the old friendship, fragile as a paper crane in the wind, once forgotten and neglected, but now revived again by their warmth and their tears. They stood silently, not needing words in that moment. They had tacit understanding with each other, just as they’ve had had long ago, when two lonely foxes first met under the cold sky of distant Zootopia.  
They stood there for a long time, listening to the silence. Tears had dried up, but Nick knew: he had just found something very important. Something he’d been looking for for a long time, without knowing it himself. Something that managed to fill the void in his soul, which he didn’t even notice for all this time.  
\- I’m sorry, too, Nick, – Finnick whispered, without opening his eyes. – I will not abandon you either. I'll come back. Of course I'll come back.  
He lowered his paws, and Nick took a step back. His eyes were stinging after crying, but he did not care.  
\- Then let's go back. Zootopia is waiting for us.  
Finnick nodded. He concentrated, then opened eyes and shook his head.  
\- The "Animus" still isn’t respond to my commands. We need to wait until Abstergo repairs it...  
Suddenly they heard the heavy footsteps of numerous feet below them. The footsteps were accompanied by the clatter and clank of metal. They looked at each other, and an identical thought crossed their minds. A deadfall. They were trapped, the soldiers had managed to track them down. And this time, there was nowhere to run.  
\- Take no prisoners! Kill them both on sight! – came a loud cry from below. Nick looked around, trying to find any way out, and a sudden thought flashed through his mind like lightning. Is there really no other way? No trick that could save them now?  
No. There can’t be any other way. He will do what he must. The price of a true friendship cannot be too high.  
A long wooden joist was sticking out from the wall of the bell tower, ending off into nothingness. Nick stepped onto it, feeling his heart beating like crazy. Fear of heights took hold of him again with renewed vigor, but he forced himself to push it back. At the very edge of the joist he turned back. Finnick was staring at him, terrified, unable to take a step. It seemed that he understood what Nick was going to do, and this understanding stunned him with despair.  
\- It's because of me that the "Animus" isn’t working as it should be, Finnick. While I'm plugged in, we're both trapped here. But it's not necessary for both of us to die. I promised that I would not abandon you, but there is no choice. Please forgive me if you can.  
\- Nick, no! Don’t do this!  
\- I have to. I believe in you, Finnick.  
Nick turned away, looked at the distant sunset one last time, and without giving himself any time for second thoughts, he kicked off from the joist with all his strength and jumped forward and down, into the cold emptiness.

The world slowed down, seconds became hours and years. The icy wind seized Nick, got under his clothes with ease, under the fur and skin, filled him completely, blew out any remaining warmth. Heartbeat. Staircases and overpasses flew by him and away, the soldiers turned their heads, having noticed the movement. Nick wasn’t looking at them. They say that, in the last moments before death, your entire life rushes before your eyes, but for him it was different. He saw faces. All at the same time, they were overlaying each other, but Nick could easily distinguish and recognize everyone. Finnick, what he looked like back in Zootopia. Judy. Clawhauser, Bogo, Mr. Big, Duke Weaselton. Hundreds and hundreds of faces, everyone he ever knew. Everyone whom he ever meet in his life: friends, enemies and everyone in between.  
Another heartbeat. Memory. Moments of joy and grief: the Junior Ranger Scouts, the ice cream cart in front of the "Lemming Brothers" building, the museum of natural sciences, Miss Bellwether’s face through the rear sight of a gun. Police academy, the golden badge on his chest. The top of the bell tower above Nottingham – the highest point, the culmination of his life.  
Heartbeat. Emotions. Fear and ecstasy, sadness and euphoria, everything that had happened to him across many years. Pure emotions, there was no place left for anything else. The pavement was just a heartbeat away. Nick closed his eyes.  
A white flash was like a lightning strike, like awakening from a nightmare. Like a miracle, which it really was. A solid white veil filling the gateway between different worlds. Vague figures and blinking images somewhere deep inside of the dense mist. Short burst of electric discharge. Nick opened his eyes.  
He was lying on a medical bed in a basement somewhere in the Zootopia industrial suburb. Machinery was squeaking quietly. Lucy Stillman was standing beside him, looking at computer screens. Nick’s heart was beating wildly, and he exhaled heavily several times before he could speak.  
\- What happened?  
\- Mr. Finnick has logged off from the "Animus". The simulation stopped, you got disconnected from the system, Mr. Wilde.  
Nick swallowed, cautiously sat on the bed, touched his head with disbelief. The head was whole and unharmed, he was alive and still couldn’t believe it.  
\- Wow. That was... Just in time.  
Nick looked at Lucy and suddenly smiled ear-to-ear, his paws were trembling from great relief.  
\- That was just in time!  
Nick started laughing, loudly, with all his heart, he laughed himself to tears and still couldn’t stop.

The doors of the van slammed shut. Lucy and Finnick – the real one, with his famous long ears and a familiar malicious grin – took their seats inside. Judy immediately started the car. The van rushed forward, laid a sharp turn at the crossroads and dusted away, leaving behind screams and the roar of a siren. Lucy folded the expandable baton and stuffed it into her pocket. She looked tired, but joyful. Finnick's eyes were burning with exaltation.  
\- Nick, you should have seen how she dealt with these guards! That was a real hot spit, even Robin Hood himself couldn’t have done it better!  
Lucy smiled lightly, the van shook at the next intersection, and Nick grabbed onto the handle above his seat.  
\- How did it go, Lucy?  
\- By the book, Mr. Wilde. I already told you: we had it all planned.  
Police sirens started wailing in the distance, but they were too far behind. Judy drove the van through labyrinths of driveways alongside warehouse buildings of the industrial district, hitting flimsy toll bars on the way, and Nick had no doubt that they would easily get away from possible pursuers.  
\- What are you going to do next, Finnick?  
\- I don’t know yet. Abstergo will certainly come after me, so I'll have to lay low for a while, and after that... After that, we'll see.  
\- If they don’t find you, they'll just grab another descendant of Robin Hood, – Lucy said. – Are you willing to accept that, Mr. Finnick?  
\- Hell no.  
A bloodthirsty grimace appeared on Finnick’s face.  
\- I won’t have other foxes suffering because of me. If Vidic wants war, I’ll give him war!  
Lucy smiled.  
\- Then you know what to do, Mr. Finnick. I will contact you shortly, I have something to offer you.  
The van drove onto a busy street, and confidently blended with the dense traffic flow. Lucy looked at the back of the driver's seat, at the long rabbit ears sticking from behind it.  
\- Mrs. Wilde, could you please stop the van here? It's time for me to get off.  
Judy carefully parked at the roadside, Lucy opened the door and stepped outside. Then she turned around and looked at them again.  
\- Thank you for helping us, Mr. Wilde. I don’t think we will ever meet again. I would be happy to thank you somehow...  
\- That's not necessary, – Nick shook his head. He looked at Finnick and caught his glance. In Finnick’s eyes, he saw everything he expected to see, and some other things.  
\- That’s not necessary. I've already received quite a reward.  
Lucy smiled, nodded goodbye and closed the door from the outside. Judy hit the gas pedal, and once again, they were on the road. Other cars passed them, paying no attention to the inconspicuous van. Shop windows down the road twinkled brightly, reflecting the sun, passers-by walked along the sidewalks, and it seemed that order and peace had finally been restored in the world.  
They moved forward, leaving the half-forgotten past far behind. The bright summer sun was rising over Zootopia, and Nick smiled happily at it. Cars were rustling around them, pedestrians were strolling and talking on their phones, the huge city was waking up to meet a new felicitous day, and Nick wanted to believe with all his heart that this day would never end.


End file.
